twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen, born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon, is a vampire with the ability of clairvoyance who is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the wife of Jasper Hale and the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Alice is the adoptive sister of Bella, Edward and Emmett Cullen, as well as to Rosalie Hale and the aunt of Renesmee Cullen. In 1920, after having been institutionalized by her family, Alice was transformed into a vampire to save her from the relentless tracker James. Later, she was led to the love of her life Jasper after recieving a vision of him, and the pair subsequently began a life with the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. Biography Early life Alice's early history is very vague, as she remembers nothing of her human life and woke up as a vampire, all alone. It is eventually revealed that she was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi and was kept in an asylum because she had premonitions, which intensified into her "special ability" when she was changed into a vampire. While at the asylum she was kept always in a dark cell, which is another reason why she remembered so little. Alice was changed by a vampire who worked at the asylum, in order to protect her from James, a tracker vampire who was hunting her. She and Bella are the only two people to ever escape James.Twilight Lexicon ~ The Official Stephenie Meyer Fan Sponsored Information And Discussion Site � archives » Culen, Alice She later had a vision of her and Jasper with the Cullen family. In pursuit of this vision, she found Jasper and the two moved themselves into the Cullens' house. After doing some research, Alice found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matched the date of her admission to the asylum (she had stolen her file from their records), perhaps implying that she was "dead" to her family when they confined her there. Through her research she additionally discovered that she had a little sister named Cynthia Brandon, and that Cynthia's daughter, Alice's niece, is still alive in Biloxi. ''Twilight'' At the beginning of Twilight, when Edward Cullen first states his attraction towards Bella Swan, Alice is interested. She had a vision about she and Bella becoming friends and knew there was a distinct possibility that it would one day happen. Therefore, she is very supportive of the relationship between Edward and Bella. When Bella comes to visit the Cullens' house, Alice is polite and friendly, acting as if Bella is already a member of her family. With her mental powers, Alice also knows that Bella could very well become a vampire and the spouse of her adopted brother. Later that year, the Cullens decide to play baseball, with Alice as the pitcher. Edward invites Bella along to watch and the entire family has a good time until three nomadic vampires, James, Laurent, and Victoria, arrive and threaten to kill Bella. Alice did not see that they were coming until shortly before the event because the decision was made extremely quickly. Bella thinks up a plan for her to go to hide in Phoenix, Arizona, and Alice and Jasper accompany her. They stay in a hotel and Alice receives a vision of a ballet studio, not understanding what it means. When Alice, Jasper, and Bella go to the airport to meet the rest of their family, Bella slips away, causing Alice great worry. The Cullens realize immediately that Bella has gone to the place in Alice's vision, and they rush to the studio. They arrive in time to help fight off James and kill him. When it becomes apparent that Bella was bleeding very badly, Alice leaves the room so that she will not be tempted by her friend's wound. Alice presumably returns to Forks after she knows Bella is alright. A few weeks later, Alice attends the high school prom with the rest of her family, helping Bella get ready. At the prom, Alice is one of the people in the center of attention as she captivates everyone with her looks, dress, and dancing. New Moon When the Cullens leave in New Moon, Alice doesn't say goodbye to Bella in order to make a clean break. She later comes back because she thinks that Bella has committed suicide, but in reality, Bella was just cliff diving. She tells Bella what the Cullens have been up to and finds out how hard it was for Bella when they all left her. When Jacob Black tells Edward (thinking that he was Carlisle talking to him on the phone) that Charlie is "at the funeral", Edward thinks he meant Bella's funeral, though he was actually referring to Harry Clearwater's. Alice sees this and she helps Bella get to Volterra, Italy to stop Edward from exposing himself to the world and being killed by the Volturi. She later votes in favor of Bella becoming a vampire. Eclipse Alice mainly plays a supporting role in Eclipse. She is bribed by Edward with a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo (like the one she stole in New Moon) to "kidnap" Bella so she won't go to La Push to visit Jacob. She doesn't seem to think that a treaty with the La Push werewolves is bad. It is revealed she can use her power to predict the movements of her opponent in battle. She fights the newborn army created by Victoria with the majority of the Cullens and the werewolves. You can see her relationships with Bella and Edward grow throughout this book. Breaking Dawn At the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Alice helps Bella get ready for her wedding, by decorating, helping Bella with her dress and make-up, and giving Bella her garter. After the wedding she doesn't play a big role until Book Three, when she has a vision that the Volturi are coming. She leaves the Cullens to find another half-human, half-vampire hybrid like Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. She leaves without saying goodbye but leaves Bella clues about what to do in case she doesn't come back in time. She gives Bella an address and the name J. Jenks. This man goes on to help Bella make fake birth certificates for Renesmee and Jacob to escape. While looking for the hybrid, she sends any vampires she can find to the Cullen house. Right before a fight emerges between the Cullens and their allies against the Volturi, Alice arrives with a hybrid named Nahuel, his aunt, Huilen, and Kachiri, an Amazonian vampire. After the Volturi leave, the Cullens welcome Alice back and question her about why she left them, but Alice just smiles and explains she had to find Nahuel or they all would have been killed. Personality and traits Physical description Alice is a very friendly person and she shares many of the physical traits associated with Twilight vampires, such as inhuman beauty, pale skin, golden eyes (which darken as thirst increases) and deep purple shadows under her eyes. She is described as being petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10", "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is described as cropped short, spiky, and deep black. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart", as described by Bella in Twilight. Meyer, Stephenie. (2005) Twilight. 512pp. Meyer, Stephenie. (2006) New Moon. 563pp. Meyer, Stephenie. (2007) Eclipse. 629pp. Personality Alice is portrayed as being bubbly and optimistic; loves and cares for Bella like a sister. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She loves to sing with music 3 octaves higher than the song really is with her silvery bell-like voice. She has vicarious fun dressing up Bella "like a three-dimensional paper doll" and throwing parties, and loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls. She knows that if she doesn't do the things that Bella should do but doesn't do due to the fact that Bella was never one for parties or over the top things, Alice forces them upon Bella. Alice, is also described as being a very fashionable person, going on massive shopping sprees with the money she helps her family make by predicting the stock markets. Alice very much enjoys buying Bella clothing. In Breaking Dawn, Esme furnishes a cottage for Edward and Bella, and Alice stocks the closet with an overflowing amount of clothing. Alice is often disappointed when Bella doesn't dress as she wishes. When Bella turns up wearing jeans and a t-shirt Alice says "Look at you, you need me to show you how to use your closet!" She loves fashion like her sister Rosalie. To Edward, Alice can also be very annoying, as he says in Eclipse when she is telling Bella about the grad party. She is very protective over Jasper and makes sure he keeps in line. As well as showing as showing jaspers warmer side when she is with him Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Alice has enhanced strength and speed. Though petite, she is a capable fighter because of her agility, speed and ability to see the future. The premonitions that Alice experienced as a human are intensified in her vampire life, and she uses this ability to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. However, Alice's sight is limited: she can only see the outcome of a decision once it is made - meaning it can change all too quickly. Also, the future is subjective and Alice cannot see it once werewolves become involved. This is a mystery that Carlisle has theorized is due to the unpredictability of the werewolves, who, in the split second while they phase, don't technically "exist" once they let their instincts take over. She also cannot "see" Renesmee, Bella's, half-vampire half-human, daughter in Breaking Dawn. Carlisle also believes that there may be a link between the fact that werewolves and Renesmee have 24 chromosomes. (see Breaking Dawn.) Alice has theorized that she cannot see Renesmee and the "werewolves" because she has no experience as being one of them; she sees vampires best because she is one, and can see humans "okay" because she was one. It's also felt that she can't see Renesmee so well because she has been imprinted by Jacob Black. Alice, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible" overall. Alice also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking, and also rather quickly, as seen in the Twilight movie. Alice's gift makes her greatly prized by the leader of the Volturi, Aro, who wishes to take her and incorporate her into his guard, thinking she'll be very useful. Relationships Alice is the adoptive sister of Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett. She is like a sister and best friend to Bella, and becomes her sister-in-law in Breaking Dawn. She is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, and aunt of Renesemee, Edward and Bella's daughter. She is also the wife of Jasper. Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen]] Alice foresaw Jasper Hale finding her in a vision before he even knew he was looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love. By 1950, they found Carlisle with more assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since. Alice and Jasper have been together since the 1950s, but are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once.Twilight Lexicon | Personal Correspondence #1 Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other. Jasper is a new 'vegetarian' and Alice helps him through it. Etymology Alice means "noble and kind". This might resemble her kindness toward Bella. Film portrayal On February 12, 2008 it was announced that Ashley Greene would be playing the role of Alice Cullen in the ''Twilight'' film.StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Twilight the Movie She wore a wig when playing the role, as her hair is longer than the character's is said to be. Greene will reprise her role as Alice in the upcoming movie New Moon. Doll The Tonner Doll Company is creating a doll based on Alice, as portrayed by Ashley Greene in the Twilight film. Appearances * Twilight * Twilight (film) * Midnight Sun * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also * Olympic Coven * Jasper Hale Mary Alice Brandon Mary Alice Brandon Mary Alice Brandon Mary Alice Brandon Category:Vampires with special abilities